Sound of a Wounded Ego
by 4thFromTheFurnace
Summary: Even at a huge party celebrating her return, the sound of the piano still left her feeling empty in a crowded room.  Can be read as epilogue to x Nocturne x Vie of the Heart.


**I didn't notice until after I wrote this that this can be read as either a one-shot, or an epilogue to x Nocturne x Vie of the Heart. I wrote both before I read any chapter past volume 11, so mind you, it does go non-canon. I do not own DN Angel.**

The orchestra and the sound of swirling fabric merged into a musical conglomeration of a thriving celebration. Her parents had finally come home, on account of her return. Honestly, she couldn't remember exactly how long she had been gone, but apparently it was enough to warrant her parents' return for a few days. Not only that, but they had thrown a party in her honor.

It seemed so out of character for them, and she had to wonder if part of it was politics or a guilt gift; all she knew is that even though she could use their money, something like this was completely different. Even Riku was surprised, and she hadn't come out of her room since an hour before the party started. Risa knew that her sister as embarrassed to leave the room and she would need some persuasion. After all, fancy parties like this were Risa's thing, and Riku may want to come for her sister's sake, but it was much too extravagant for Riku to be comfortable, if not for one thing.

"Risa!"

Speak of the devil. Risa spun around, her dress swirling at the movement. The redhead stood there, smiling awkwardly in that way of his while rubbing the back of his head with his hand. Risa curtsied, "Daisuke. How are you?"

He heaved a sigh, "A little tired. Have you seen Riku?"

She glanced him over, a mischievous smile snaking across her face. He looked handsome in a suit, "I think she's still up in her room," she giggled, "She's so embarrassed. You should go up and fetch her."

His face glowed a bright red. Still the same old Daisuke. Risa sighed, "All right then, how about a dance to get up your courage?"

She held her hand out to him. His eyes narrowed in a pout, "I'm not scared, Risa."

The orchestra ceased, and the grand piano began to play a light waltz. Daisuke took up Risa's hand and pulled her into a dance. Frankly, she wasn't quite sure what she was doing. It was as if every feeling inside her disappeared. She felt completely numb.

The haunting empty sound of the piano rang through the ballroom, over the giggles and laughs of the people shuffling about the floor. It sounded deeply within her heart, giving a voice to the emptiness she felt. Sure, she was home with her family and friends, but something was missing, as if something died inside her.

"Risa? You alright?"

She momentarily glanced back at him, shaking her head free of her thoughts and looking into the worried face of her redheaded friend. A nervous laugh escaped her lips, "Don't worry about me, Daisuke, it's nothing."

The piano still played, and its lonely melody hit Risa straight in the heart. It was as if the pianist played the music on the page but somehow streamed his own feelings into the song. However, no one seemed to pay any heed, and simply continued to enjoy the celebration. The only one who seemed to notice was Risa, and her eyes glanced over to the immense grand piano at the edge of the room.

The musician wore a tailed tuxedo, and he had turned his back to the crowd. His fingers moved like fluid across the ivory keys. Seeing the pianist just made her heartache worse.

"Risa?" Daisuke's voice came again.

Ashamed she had forgotten classic dance etiquette, her brown eyes turned back to Daisuke as she muttered a soft apology. She couldn't help her eyes wander back to the musician every few minutes. Finally, she felt Daisuke stop, and her gaze returned to him. His expression was unusually solemn, as if he knew something of what was going on inside her.

She sighed and frowned, "I'm sorry, Daisuke, I guess I'm just not myself today. Why don't you go find Riku?"

The boy's lips tightened, "Not until I know you're all right."

Risa's face broke into a smile, "I told you, Daisuke, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

Her eyes wandered with her thoughts, and she could no longer hear what Daisuke was trying to tell her. She could look at him, and his mouth was moving, but it didn't seem like any sound was coming out. All the noise around her had disappeared, leaving only the soft sound of the piano still ringing its sad waltz.

Her thoughts went over the events of the evening, and the piano had always been there in the background, playing as an essential but subtle part with the live orchestra. That poor pianist…playing all night without being able to enjoy the party at all.

Then again, she couldn't exactly say she really enjoyed the party herself. Finally, her attention deviated once again to Daisuke. She gave him a quick smile and broke from the dance, waving him off while saying something about how he should run off to find her sister. At least, she thought she said it. She could never really be sure anymore.

With that, she wandered to the edge of the room, away from the crowds. She had to sit down and clear her head. She had a million thoughts yet none at the same time. It felt so chaotic yet so numb at the same time. All she could do was sink to the floor against the wall and bury her head in her knees.

What was it? What was missing? Why did she feel so empty? Was there something she left undone?

When no answer came, she heaved a sigh and sat there for a few minutes before standing to her feet. The only clear thought that would come to her mind was the sound of the piano. Perhaps she would have to investigate.

Risa could feel her body shaking. She wasn't sure why exactly, but this was so difficult. Did she really expect to see him? Would it even be possible? Just because he played the piano didn't mean he—

There he was.

The blond hair, the tan skin, the deep violet eyes, it was all there. She must have been hallucinating. That had to be it. There would be no other way that he could…could he?

Her shaking legs gradually brought her closer to where he sat. Could she confront him? What would he say? Was it even really him at all?

"A-Argentine?" her voice could barely squeak let alone say the one word that still sent strange shivers up her spine. She still couldn't put her finger on it.

Her breath caught in her throat when his gaze shifted to her. She grinned nervously and cleared her throat.

Argentine couldn't feel any pain in his fingers until she opened her mouth. He subtly turned his attention to her, trying to maintain his piano playing while watching and listening to her. If she didn't make this quick, he knew that he could not keep his concentration on this for very long. She looked so hesitant, almost afraid, the same look she had given him when they first met. Yet, there was something else in her eyes.

The more she talked to him, however, the less she stared at the floor and the more comfortable she became. She was so awkward. It was…attractive.

Finally, she sat down quickly on the bench next to him, a cheeky grin on her face, "C'mon, Argentine, dance with me."

He shook his head and returned his focus to his music; that is, until he felt a distinctive tug on his tux. She tugged at his sleeve and wrapped her small hands around his arm, "Please, Argentine?"

He began to wonder if she possessed more power than she let on. A knot formed in his throat and he swallowed, her big brown eyes burrowing into his soul.

He turned his gaze stoically back to the music, his voice low and as devoid of as much emotion as his face was, "You may sit and wait until I finish."

Risa could tell it was more of a request than anything else, though he would never acknowledge it. However, she was not to be deterred. She stood up straight, her arms crossed over her chest as a stern and practiced pout decorated her face, "No."

His eyes shifted to meet hers, a questioning in his eyes. She elaborated, raising her eyebrows, "You're going to come with me now."

With that, she grabbed his wrist and yanked him off the piano bench and out onto the dance floor. The piano music stopped abruptly and Argentine's expressionless face nearly matched the slight shock of the crowd. His voice protested slowly, "I have to…the music…"

Risa just gave him a knowing smile, "Don't worry, the orchestra will take up the music soon enough. Now come on."

Again, a low protest, "I have a responsibility…"

She gave a fake exasperated sigh and winked, "Yeah, but it's my party, so I can do whatever I want."

He glanced away into the distance, signaling his defeat. She slightly giggled, rejoicing in her victory as she led him into a warmly lit part of the room on the outskirts of the dance floor. Risa stopped and turned to face him, taking his hand and securing it around her waist and taking his other hand in hers. Argentine watched curiously as she brought herself closer to him.

She smiled, "Okay, now all you have to do is a slightly curved sidestepping, and I'll follow. I won't ask you to do real dance steps for me."

He blinked.

A slightly amused sigh escaped her lips, "Here, now all you do is step from side to side. See?"

His violet eyes observed their feet as he stepped from side to side. She chuckled, "Oh, and you always have to look your lady in the eye."

Argentine's gaze lifted to her face, a slight concern arising in his mind about stepping on her feet. A silence fell on them for a few minutes before she glanced away. Noticing a slightly strange pattern of behavior, he squeezed her hand.

A small nervous laugh escaped her lips, "It's just…I was wondering…do you remember? All the stuff that happened?"

This time, his gaze deviated from her, and he was silent for a long time. Finally, he returned his eyes to her, his serious and somewhat convicted violet stare penetrating her skin.

"Yes."

His fingers unconsciously curled protectively around her waist. Another silence hung between them as he swayed her back and forth. Finally, she backed up, releasing herself from his grip and giving a nervous laugh, "Well, I guess I'll go find out how everyone's doing."

In response, he grasped her wrist and tugged her into him, "Don't."

Wrapping his arms gently around her, he continued, "Just stay here."

She squeaked, slightly surprised as he led her into another song's dance. And for the rest of the night, the piano sat in the corner alone and collecting dust.

**Thanks for reading! I'm prayin' for you all. Love you guys. Have a wonderful day.**


End file.
